Hikari's Team TorchWood: Parody of PMD
by Wait.What
Summary: Hikari and Shinji, now a Rescue Team, must save Kasumi before Team Galactic does! But unfortunately for Hikari, the Sinister Woods are full of Water type Pokemon! With Satoshi, Drew, May, and a new recrut, will they be able to save Kasumi? review ikari
1. What a Torchic

_**Hikari's Team Torchwood: PMD Parody**_

_So, I got PMD Blue today, and I was playing it and I couldn't figure out what my Partner's name should be. I named him Shinji, and myself Hikari, and the rest is history...Review or be Destroyed._

_**Disclaimer:**__ No, I don't own Pokemon. But I do own Pearl, Daimond, Ranger, and Mystery for the DS. I also own a Brago plushie._

_**Chapter One: What a Torchic!**_

_Where am I? How did I get here? I feel a nice breeze..._

"Oi? Wake up, will you? I've got better things to do today than to keep an eye on you." I hear a male voice above me. Forcing my eyes open, I see a Treecko with chewing on a strand of grass. But this one is purple, unlike most Treecko.

" 'Bout time you got up, you lazy twit." The Treecko says to me. _How come I can understand him?_ I wonder, before realizing he had just insulted me. I felt my face get hot, and jumped up.

"Oh, shut up! What did I ever do to you?" I asked, putting my wings on my hips. Wait, did I just say wings? "What the--? I'm a Pokemon? Oh no!" The Treecko sweatdropped.

"No, really? And here I thought you were a Human..." He said sarcastically.

"B-but I _am_ a human! Oh, this is just horrible! I'm a Torchic! Couldn't I have at least turned into something cute like a Piplup?" I asked no one, ready to cry. The Treecko rolled his eyes.

"Feh. You want to be a blue penguin and not a blue chicken?" He said, crossing his arms. I looked down at my body and saw that I really _was_ a blue chicken.

"Could this get any worse?" I cried, before plopping down, trying to cry but failing miserably because the Torchic body dried up all tears before they fell down my now fluffy cheeks. "Not only am I now a Pokemon, I'm a freak!" The Treecko sweatdropped.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most normal colored Treecko, either, so quit your whining, noisy girl." The male Treecko said, rolling his eyes again. I glared at the Treecko.

"Noisy girl? My name is Hikari, and don't you forget it, you punk!" I screeched. The Treecko smirked, and leaned against a nearby tree.

"I prefer noisy girl, but for the record, my name is Shinji." The Treecko, now known as Shinji, replied.

"_Help! Help!_" I heard a male voice say. A purple Cacturne ran up, crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Shinji snorted.

"That's _Harley_. He's just whing because his beloved girlyfriend had another accident."

"Shut up, Shinji-_kun_! You're just jealous that May prefers me to you!" The Cacturne, Harley, replied snottily.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? She's even more annoying than that nitwhit Satoshi is. Loud, too." Shinji replied back calmly. Harley just now seemed to notice me.

"Oh, hello, little Torchic. I suppose that you are Shinji-kun's new girlfriend?" He asked. I felt my eye twitch invoulintarily.

"I just met the jerk. Why would I date _him_, anyways?" I asked, frowning at the Cacturne, who was starting to freak me out.

"Oh, really? Well, that makes you meat for Team Galactic. You would have done better to say he was." The creepy Cacturne said, giving off a just as creepy grin.

"Didn't you need help, Harley?" Shinji asked, driving away the subject. A look of surprise went across Harley's face.

"Oh, yes. You see, my girlfriend May fell down a cavern when a fissure hit, and I couldn't get her because Pokemon attacked me." Harley explained.

"Typical." Shinji sighed. "Well, let's go, Hikari. We have to go save his pathetic girlyfriend."

"Wait, what Pokemon is May, anyways? And where are we even going?" I asked.

"May is a Skitty, and she looks normal all except for the fact that the fur on her head is a brownish pink. She fell down into the fissue not to far away from here. Please go save her." Harley pleaded. Shinji sighed, and started to walk in the direction Harley came from. I followed the Treecko. After a while, we saw a large crater, and Shinji slid down the wall, and I followed. Eventually, we stopped sliding, and there was a mouth to a cave in front of us. Shinji walked into the cave, and I followed.

After a few minutes of walking, a Pidgey came and tried to attack us, but Shinji shot it down with a Razor Leaf. A while later, we came to some stairs leading downwards, and went down them. As we walked, I noticed Shinji picking stuff up like Oran Berries and Apples and some gold coins. Shinji explained that it was the currency of the land, and it was called Poke. Then we were ambushed by a Wurmple, and I tried to use Ember on it, but I failed. Shinji snickered and said I wasn't strong enough to use that.

I felt my face flush and instead went after it with a Scratch attack. The Wurmple fainted. We found another staircase and went down it. We were ambushed again, this time by a horde of Shinx. We took a few down, and then darted to the staircase. The Shinx didn't follow us. We saw a Skitty sitting down, obviously waiting.

"Hello, Shinji. Here to rescue me again since Harley can't?" The Skitty said in monotone. The Skitty looked at me. "Hello, Torchic."

"Yeah, that's it. I got stuck having to rescue you since your boyfriend is too weak to do it himself." Shinji said, irritated.

"So who's the Torchic?" May asked, getting up and stretching.

"Hikari." I said.

"Cool. Well, let's leave now." May said, and we escorted her back to her boyfriend. Harley happily greeted May, and showed this by hugging her.

"Harley! Your spikes are hurting me!" May cried. Harley let her go. May glared at Harley, and my break-up sense activated. Two seconds later, it seemed like my break-up sense was yet again correct. "Harley, we are OVER!! You can't even protect me from a WURMPLE!! Good BYE!!" And then she stormed off. It was actually cute, which I thought was extremely creepy. Harley broke down crying. Shinji rolled his eyes, and dragged me away from the balling Cacturne. After a few minuted later, he stopped dragging me, and I saw a _beautiful_ house. It had little torches with flames all around it.

"Whoa! So pretty..." I said.

"Knew you'd like it. This house is vacant, so it's yours. My house is the one next to yours. Umm..." Shinji trailed off. I loked over to the Treecko who was looking like he was considering something.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, happy to see the arrogant Treecko nervous.

"Well, we have these kind of things happen all the time and..." Shinji trailed off again.

"And?"

"Well, I was, um wondering if...you'dmakearescueteamwithme..." He said really fast.

"Could you repeat that? Slower this time." I asked, griving off a grin.

"Grr..Will. You. Make. A. Rescue. Team. With. Me?" Shinji said slowly, like I was idiot. I considered it._ He did help me, and he told me a few things. I should do something to repay him..._ I thought.

"Well...Okay."I said, nodding my head in agreement. Shinji grinned and hugged me. I stood there, stunned. He pulled away and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"S-sorry. We need a name for our Rescue Team, though. What should it be?" He asked, purple scales turning scarlet. I thought about it for a while.

"How 'bout TorchWood? I mean, I'm a fire type, and you're a grass type, so..." Shinji considered it.

"Sounds pretty good, Noisy girl. Well, see you tomorrow." Shinji put his hands behind his head, and walked away. I stood there for a few seconds, before yelling at him.

"It's Hikari, you punk!" I saw a rock on the ground and picked it up and chucked it at him. It missed. "AHRGG!!"

"Work on your aim, noisy girl!" Shinji said, before he walked into his house. Hikari frowned, but it was soon replaced by a grin._ Well, maybe being stuck as a Pokemon won't be so bad._ I thought, before walking into my new home, and going to sleep in a pile of hay.

_So, yeah. That's chapter one. See you later._


	2. Magnedos

_**Hikari's Team Torchwood**_

_Well, I hope to get better at updating. I'll try to write at least a few sentences a day for my fanfics. Also, do me a favor and check out Disasters. It needs feedback. Seriously. I'm on chapter four and I have no reviews. At all. And it makes me annoyed. Wait.What SMASH!! Review or be destoryed. I am happy that this fic has managed to get on someones fav and alerts, tho. Now if only they'd do that With Disaster..._

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't worry. It's on my Christmas list! And if I don't get it for Christmas, I'll look on Ebay!**

_**Chapter Two:**_ Magnedos

I woke up many hours later. I looked around at the house I was in.

"Guess I'm still a Pokemon. Oh well." I yawned. "Sleepy..." I curled up in the straw once again and drifted off to sleep. I woke up at what I thought was about eight. I got up and stretched, and then walked out of the house, feeling fully refreshed. I rubbed my eyes with my wings and headed out to check the mail box, but was stopped by the purple lizard that was leaning against the mail box, asleep.

"Shinji?" I nudged him, trying to get him up. His eyes snapped open and I had to dodge a Razor Leaf. "Oi! Watch where you aim those things!" I fell on my butt.

"Hn. Your fault for trying to wake me up. Must've fell asleep while waiting for you to get your lazy ass up." Shinji said, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I tried to get up, and failed miserably. These puny wings couldn't reach that far. Shinji sighed and extended his arm out to help me. I took it and got up.

"Thanks." I said quitely.

"Checked the mailbox?" Shinji asked, crossing his arms again.

"I was going to, but you tried to kill me, so no." I replyed. Shinji rolled his eyes and went over to the mail box and pulled some things out. He examine the objects before speaking.

"Okay, we've got the standard Rescue Badge, the Tool Case, and an issue of the Pokemon Newsletter. " Shinji said, tossing an egg shaped badge at me, and pocketing the tool case. He put the newsletter back. "Read the newsletter later. They often have tips for Rescue Teams. No Rescue Mail..." Shinji sighed. A few seconds later, a Peliper came flying down and landed on the mail box, before placing a letter in the box and flying away.

"More mail?" I asked. Shinji nodded and took the letter out of the box and opened it. He read it before handing it to me.

_BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT HELP! OUR FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE! THERE WAS A MAGNETIC WAVE AND IT CAUSED OUR TWO FRIENDS TO BECOME STUCK! THEY ARE NOT COMPLETE, HOWEVER! IT TAKES THREE TO FORM A MEGNETON! BZZT BZZT BZZT PLEASE, WE BEG OF YOU! WE HEARD OF YOU THROUGH MAY! WE SHALL MEET YOU AT THUNDERWAVE CAVE!! BZZT BZZT BZZT_

"Well, should we help them, Shinji?" I asked after I had finished reading the note and folding it up.

"Of course, moron. We're a Rescue Team. It's what we do. Now let's get going." Shinji walked down the path. I eagerly followed. We walked until about noon, until we finally reached Thunderwave Cave. There was four Magnemite waiting, along with the Skitty we had saved earlier.

"Hello, Shinji and Hikari! I knew you'd come. Anyways, let's go save those Magnemite!" May said energeticly. Shinji raised his eyebrow.

"We? What exactly do you mean by 'we'?" Shinji asked, glaring at the Skitty, who wasn't effected.

"I wanna join your Rescue Team! That's what!" May said, tail wagging. Shinji snorted.

"We don't need any more members." He said crossing his arms.

"Aw, c'mon, Shinji! The missions might be easier if we have more members." I said. Shinji thought this over.

"Fine. But if you slow us down, you're off, May." Shinji said before turning to the Magnemite. "Exactly what floor is the combined Magnemite on?" He asked.

"BZZT BZZT YOU MEAN MAGNEDOS? THEY'RE ON THE FIFTH FLOOR! BZZT BZZT BZZT" The Magnemite chirped.

"Magnedos?" I asked, confused. May laughed.

"That's what they call it when something like this happens and there are only two Magnemites join. If there are four Magnemites, it's Magnequant!" May explained. I nodded, understanding.

"Shall we go now?" I asked, eager to see what kind of Pokemon I'd run into today, and also eager to see if I could pull off an Ember attack. The three of us walked into the dungeon, and started to look for the stairs to the next floor. We ran into a few Pokemon on this floor. Poocheyena, Rattata, and Nidoran (F) were quite common, it seemed. May and Shinji often took care of the Poocheyena and Rattata, and I took care of the Nidoran. We found the stairs and proceeded to the next floor.

On the second floor, we hit the jackpot on items and Poke. The room we were currently in had tons of Berries, which Shinji and May picked up. We exited the room in search for the stairs, and ran into more Pokemon. This time I took on a Rattata, May took on Nidoran, and Shinji took on another Rattata. This battle was harder, however. I used scratch on the Rattata, and it almost fainted. Instead of fainting, however, a green cloud of smoke burst out and the Rattata started to flee. Torchics are really fast, it seems, because I easily caught up with the fleeing Pokemon and fainted it. After I fainted it, I felt my body flow with energy like i had just dranken three cans of soda.

"I feel funny...but in a good way!" I chirped happily. May finished off the Nidoran and grinned.

"Well, looks like you just leveled up then, Hikari!" She meowed. I tried to use Embder, or at least a small fireball, and failed. Shinji, who had long since beaten his Opponent and was now picking up items snickered.

"Still too weak to use a simple Ember, eh?" He asked, picking up some Poke. I Growled at him, but he just shrugged it off.

"Aw, c'mon, Shinji. Quit being such an ass. She just needs more practice." May said, heading for the next room.

"Yeah! I just need some practice!" I agreed, nodding. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"More like lessons." Shinji muttered, but still loud enough that I could hear him. I fumed.

"The second I get my Ember attack, the first thing I'm going to set on fire is you!" I yelled at him. The rest of the trip was quite. We ran into some more Pokemon, and I leveled up some more, and after each level up I tried to make a fire ball to toast that smug little smirk off of Shinji's face, but I failed each time. Eventually, we got to the final floor and escorted the Magnedos to the enterance of the cave. We got the two seperated, and the two along with the other Magnemite cheered happily. We got a reward for doing the mission and headed home. May lived closer to Thunderwave Cave than Shinji and I, so the two of us had to walk home in the akward quite. As we approached, I mentally went through all the events that had taken place since I had woken up as a Pokemon.

I had turned into a Pokemon, met my first friend/ally, Rescued a Skitty and had made what I hoped was a friendship with her, watched her break up with her creepy boyfriend, was dragged to my new home by Shinji, had made a Rescue Team, and had Rescued a Magnedos in the span of the two days I had been here. I sighed, wishing I could remember my old life from when I was human. I had no memories of being human, but I knew I was one. It was odd.

I had to duck a Razor Leaf attack after I had just finished that thought. I glared at the Treecko who was to blame, and he glared back.

"It's about time you got back from La-la land, noisy girl. I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." He said, crossing his arms.

"And so you decided to Razor Leaf me? What if that thing'd hit me? Do you even _care_ about your team mate?" I chirped angrily, wishing I was strong enough to fire ball the jerk. "And for the last time: My name is _Hikari_! not Torchic, not girl, and certainly not_ noisy girl_! Get it right, you jerk! I address you by _your_ name!" I was fuming, and I'm sure I saw smoke coming out of my beak. And all that ass did in response was smirk arrogantly.

"And you think I care because _why_, exactly?" I gave one final glare at the jerk-up Treecko before storming off to my new home. Or, at least what I thought was the right direction. "Other way, you twit!" I felt my face heat up, and turned around to the correct direction and stormed off that way. The Treecko just stood there, arms crossed, smirking arrogantly as ever. Just when I had gotten about six meters away, he decided to pipe up again. "You actually believed me? How pathetic." Oh, how I wished I could burn his face off...

"Shut up! I don't care _where_ I'm going, just as long as it's far away from _you_!" I screeched, now starting to run. After a while, I found out that when he had been saying he was lying about the direction the house was in, he was lying. The second direction _was_ the correct direction. _Ooohh...the second I learn Ember I'm gonna burn his face off! He is such an ass! I was nice to him, and he was rude right back!_ I thought angrily as I plopped down on a rock in my yard. I turned my glare to the clouds, wishing it would rain. Just because I was now I fire Pokemon didn't meanI had to hate my favorite type of weather, after all.

After a while, my wish was granted, and it started to rain. I smiled as the rain poured down, but I soon frowned when he popped up.

"You know, Torchics don't usually stay out in the rain." Shinji said, leaning aginst the gate with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm not a normal Torchic. Besides, I love the rain. Makes me happy...Then _you_ popped up." I said bitterly. Shinji frowned, and then sighed before looking up at the sky. It was quite, with nothing but the rain falling to make noise as well as the occasional thunder. After about thirty minutes, Shinji sighed again.

"You, know, Hikari, you're pretty stronge for a beginer Pokemon. Normal Torchic aren't as strong as you." Shinji said, I looked at him in shock. _Did he just compliment me?_ I thought before he continued. "I only tease you because it's fun to make you mad, Hikari."

"Y-you mean it?" I asked, a bubbily feeling in my stomach. He looked away, but nodded. I grinned and jumped up from the rock I was sitting on, and hugged him. "Thank you, Shinji!" Shinji froze up for a second, before hugging me back awkwardly. We stood there for a while before Shinji decided to ruin the moment.

"You know, Hikari, I was lying." He said. "I just didn't want to be stuck with that annoying Skitty as my only team mate." I felt my face get hot.

"_SHINJI!!"_ Shinji let go of me, and started to run towards his house. I followed, preparing a Scratch attack. "_Get back here, you ass!"_

_Chapter two is now up, if you hadn't noticed. I really liked writing this chapter. I was grinning thru-out the writing of this chapter. Well, review, and then go check out my other fics. Check out Disaster. It needs love. And reviews. Please?_


	3. Tours and Missons

_**Hikari's Team Torchwood**_

_Well, chapter three is up and running. Can't wait to get to the Skarmory arc so then I can continue my game. Seriously, I'm pausing my game so I can write the next chapter without forgeting what I did next. Meh, oh well. remember to check out my other fics. I need feedback on all of my fics. Remember: If you review, you get to hear my ideas for the next chapter, so review or suffer!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Of course I own them! That's why you always see the name Sasha in the credits!

_**Chapter Three:**_ Tours and Missions

_I'm in some odd place...the only thing there is me...wait...I hear a voice..._

I woke up and stretched, and headed out the door to check the mail box. _I think I drempt something...It was so weird...I was floating in this...colory place...there was this voice..._ I thought as I went over to the mail box and checked it. It was empty except for some Newsletters. I took the Newsletters out and read them, before storing them in a seperate part of the mail box. A few minutes later, Shinji walked through the gate.

"Any Rescue jobs?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Just some of the Newsletters. I read 'em." The purple Treecko sighed.

"Well, we _are_ just starting. It might take a while before we get any. Let's go to the Square." I stared at Shinji in confusion.

"Square? What Square?" I asked. Shinji blinked, most likely wondering if I was stupid...

"You're still new, so you probably don't know about the Square. Well, c'mon. I don't want to have to babysit you all my life." And with that, Shinji dragged me to the Square.

"Whoa. This place is cool." I said, staring at all the shops. Shinji shook his head and sighed, before pointing at each building and explaining what each building did and who worked there.

"That's the Rocket store. It's run by those two Persian and their kid. Names are James, Jesse, and John." Shinji sid, pointing at the first store. He then pointed at the building in front of the Rocket Store.

"That's the Joyous Storage Building. It's run by Joy, a Chansey who also doubles as a nurse for injured Pokemon." Shinji pointed at the building across the street from the Joyous Storage Building.

"That's the Pikachu Link Shop. It's run by one of my rivals, Satoshi." He explained.

"What's Linking?" I asked. Shinji sighed.

"You really are clueless, aren't you? If you link a move, you can use one move after another. It's pretty useful." Then Shinji pointed at the street that ran inbetween the Joyous Storage System and Pikachu's Link Shop.

"Down that way is Roilu's Training Dojo. You can, obviously, go down there to train, but it's under reconstruction right now and isn't open." Shinji pointed at the building above the Pikachu's Link Shop.

"That's Kaosu Bank. It's run by Kaosu the Absol. Kaosu also has a knack for detecting Disasters, so she's not always there." Then he pointed up to the path that was between the Rocket store and Kaosu Bank.

"That's the road to the Prof. Lake. Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan the Wishcash live there." And then he finally pointed to the road between Kaosu Bank and Pikachu's Link Shop.

"That's the road to the Peliper Post Office. We can get rescue jobs there if we don't have any in our mail box. Get it? Got it? Good. Let's go to Peliper's and get some Recue jobs." I nodded and followed Shinji down the road to the post office. The first thing I noticed when we got there was that it was very busy. The second thing I noticed was the cliff overlooking the Ocean.

"Whoa! So pretty!" I exclaimed, running over to look at the Ocean. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Saphira Ocean. So amazing. Now get your ass over here." I sighed, and walked over to the the board that Shinji was looking at. The board was covered in envelopes with different letters on them. Shinji grabbed a few of the envelopes marked with the letter 'E' on them. "These should take care of getting us more well known. Well, let's go apply for these and set out." I frowned in confusion, but nodded. We went into the building and filled out a few pages of Rescue papers, and then headed back to the path that went to Thunderwave Cave, where our missons for the day would be.

We were doing about four missons. One was to deliver an item, a Cheri Berry, and the rest were to save Pokemon. We were about to enter the cave, but an all-too familair Skitty jumped infront of the cave entrance.

"Were you about to do a misson without me? You said I was part of the team!" May meowed angrily. Shinji rolled his eyes and I muttered a small sorry and looked down at my feet. May sighed and apologized. "Sorry. Still kinda irritable after the Harley incedent, I guess." Shinji scoffed.

"I didn't think you would even _know_ the word irritable." He said, crossing his arms and walking past the now even more annoyed Skitty. She waited for me to catch up before she spoke.

"If you make any attempts to kill Shinji, remember that I want his head." She said blandly. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not so I laughed nervously, beforing walking into the dungeon, and May followed. In the first floor, we ran into a Staraptor's breeding grounds, and had to run from the angry mothers. May took a number of them out with Shock Wave, and I felt a big boost of energy after she had. I turned around and tried to fire ball one of them, but failed.

We found the stairs and took them. This floor was one of the one's that had a client on it. All we had to do was look for a Baltoy. Why a Baltoy was stuck_ here_ I had no clue, since Baltoy could learn a good ammount of Ground and Rock moves, which were super effective here because of all the electric Pokemon. I battled a few rouge Pachirisu and Minun, and leveled up again. I tried the fire breath and failed. Again. We found our client and he poofed out of the dungeon. Now all we had to do was find the stairs.

May and I talked every so often, but never much since the noise would draw Pokemon. We went up the now located stairs, and on to our next misson. This is where that sapre Cheri Berry would come in handy. We had to find a Drifloon, this time. He was already in the room with the stairs, obviously waiting. We gave him the Cheri Berry and set out to find the stairs once more. We found the room with the stairs and entered it, but as we did so we were ambushed by Pokemon. I saw some Glameow, Monferno, Luxio, and Eevee. The Glameow and the Eevee ganged up on May, while the Monferno went after Shinji and the Luxio went after me.

The Luxio tried to use Bite on me, but I used my newly aquired Focus Power followed by a Scratch and took down one Luxio, only to be surrounded by three more. I dodged a Tackle and a Bite, before using Scratch which had upped power due to Focus Power, and took out another Luxio. I heard May scream and looked over to where she was to see her vanish in a swirl of odd powder. The two Luxio left took this as a chance to attack and took it, nailing me with two Tackles.

I was about to be attacked once more when the two Luxio were hit with a Razor Leaf from Shinji.

"Trade you?" Shinji asked, dodging a Mach Punch from one of the Monferno and a Shadow Claw from the Glameow.

"Sure!" We swapped Pokemon and Shinji quickly took out the two Luxio along with an Eevee. I used my upped Scratch on the Monferno, but missed and hit a Glameow instead when the Monferno dodged. The Glameow hissed at me before using Fury Swipes, which I barely dodged. I used another Scratch on the Glameow and it fainted, and narrowly dodged a Flame Wheel from a Monferno which ended up hitting one of Shinji's Eevee.

I dodged a Scratch from a Monferno, and countered with my own upped Scratch. The Monferno screeched in pain before attempting to make me fried Torchic with an Ember, but I quickly dropped to the ground and it wound up hitting another Monferno. Now the Monferno that had been about to sneak attack me was fighting with the other Monferno. The final Glameow Shadow Clawed me, and I responded by blasting it in the face with an Ember. Wait..Ember? _Yes! I Finally have Ember!_ I cheered mentally before Shinji smashed into me.

"Ow!" We both shouted. We glared at the opposing foes and double teamed them with Shinji using Razor Leaf and me using my newly learned Ember. We fainted the rest of the Pokemon and slumped down.

"Looks...like...you...got...Ember..." Shinji panted.

"Yeah..." I chirped happily. Shinji looked at me strangely.

"Weren't you...going to...blast my face...off?" The purple Treecko asked, being careful. I grinned.

"Nope...to tired...and happy..." I could feel my grin grow wider. "Let's go find that Rattata and the Delibird..." I said after we had rested a few minutes. Shinji nodded and got up before helping me up since my wings were to short to reach the ground and push me off. We headed up the stairs, and to our next client. We finished both missons rather easily, and I was happy the rest of the journey from the cave bac to the Peliper Post Office. We got our rewards, which turned out to be some Gravlerocks, Poke, Reviver Seeds, and Berries, before going to check up on May. Shinji had explained to me that any member that had been defeated during a misson would returned to their home while we were searching for our other clients.

May was doing pretty well, it seemed, and Joy from the Joyous Storage Center was there healing her with Oran Berries and Potions, and so we went home. May's house was only about five minutes away from where our houses were, actually. Shinji seemed to be thinking the whole way home. When I asked, he was quite for a few seconds.

"We did a pretty good job today, but we have to get stronger. That ambush earlier proved that. We can't be weak, or we'll be the ones who need Rescuing." The purple Treecko said before entering his house. I frowned at what he said and entered my house and plopped down on my bed and thought a few things over before going to sleep.

_There's chapter three for you. I would have had this chapter up earlier, but I got distracted and couldn't think properly. I started to take notes on my game, so now I will remember what happened more accuratly, and have been adding what I think the characters will say, like a roleplay. More of a rough draft, however, because I'm not too fond of Script Format except for on Chat Room fics. We enter the Skarmory Arc next chapter. Well, it's not really an Arc since there will only be at most two chapter if I get lazy. Also, I have an idea for getting a review for my Disaster story: review on that story or no update on this one. Yes, I'm evil, but that fic has four chapters, only 100 hits, and no faves, alerts, or reviews. That makes Wait.What sad and pissy. So I'm holding this story ransom until you review on that one. _


	4. Voices and Dreams

_**Hikari's Team Torchwood**_

_Well, Disaster got it's first review, so I'm happy. We start the Skarmory Arc, and I might make a small One-Shot later. If I'm not too lazy. Well, gotta hurry up 'n work on this so I can edit Disaster, and work on Quest's next chapter, along with working on the first chappie of a couple fanfics that will never see the light of day (cuz I am EVIL). Well, enough of my rambelings, on with the Disclaimer! _

_**Disclaimer:**_ -Fang walks out and stares at the reader, before eating said reader for claiming that Wait.What owns Pokemon- No! Bad Fang! You can only eat people in the chat rooms! You can't eat my readers!

_"Hey, Piro, I've been thinking..."_

_"Isn't there a law about that?"_

_"Don't you think there might be more to life than games?"_

_"You mean like getting a job, finding a girlfriend, and going up the ladder of sucess?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Wasn't there a Sim game about that?"_

_"Yeah. It sucked."_

_" 'Nuff said."_

_**Chapter Four:**_ Voices and Dreams

_It's that dream again...Where am I?...It's that voice again...It's louder this time, but I still can't understand what's being said...Oh no! The ground is shaking!_

My eyes snapped open, and I quickly sat up and shook my head. I sighed wistfully. _The way the ground shook in that dream...it felt so real...And I think I had a dream like that before...Or did I just dream the same dream over again in one night? I don't know, but it's kind of scary..._ My brows tightened at the fact that I couldn't remember such a simple fact...And then I heard another voice.

"Excuse me! I need some help!" I heard a voice say. I searched for the source, but found none. "Please! My son Takeshi was whisked away to Mount Steel!"

"Who are you, and why can't I see you?" I asked questioningly, keeping my eyes peeled for the mystery person.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to resurface." The voice said, before a hole appeared in the middle of my house, and a Dugtrio popped out from said hole. I took a step back, surprised even though I had tried to expect anything.

"Please! You must help my son Takeshi!" The Dugtrio cried before heading back underground. I sweatdropped.

"That was...very random..." I muttered before heading outside to check the mail box, thinking about yesterday and grinning as I remembered the fact that I had finally gotten Ember. Shinji was waiting for me again.

"You're late by about ten minutes." The purple Treecko said, the piece of grass in his mouth twitching at a faster pace than usual. I sweatdropped.

"Since when was there a set time? And for the record, I came out later than usual because I was delayed by a Dugtrio that gave us another mission." I said in an annoyed tone. Shinji smirked.

"A new mission? Well this should be interesting. Where is it?"

"Mount Steel. We have to Rescue a Diglett named Takeshi." I replied, and I hint of recognization flashed over Shinji's face. "What, you know this Takeshi?" Shinji nodded.

"He's one of Satoshi's buddies. He helps out at the Storage Building and Riolu's Dojo. Riolu's Dojo is open now, I checked. We'll go there after the mission is done, I suppose."

"Yes! Takeshi is one of Satoshi's friends, Shinji!" The voice of the Dugtrio said, and I once again looked for the source of the voice only to assume that he was underground again. Speak of the devil, said Dugtrio popped up in the space between Shinji and I. "Takeshi is indeed on Mount Steel's Summit! You must Rescue him, or your Rescue Team's name will be forever ingraved in shame!" I sweatdropped as the odd Dugtrio retreated back underground. Shinji sighed.

"Slate is always like that. Annoying as hell and the misuser of words. Let's head off to Mount Steel. We don't want our Team's name to be forever ingraved in shame, now do we?" The Treecko snickered, before walking down the path to the mountain that we were to Rescue the Diglett from. I followed behind, not noticing the feline eyes in the bushes until I was pounced on by the pink and brown Skitty.

"Trying to abandon me again, ain'tcha?" May said, grinning evilly. "Well, my little Torchic friend, if I do not go, then neither do you!" By this time, Shinji had stopped walking and had turned around to see the ruckus that was happening behind him. The Treecko rolled his eyes.

"If you really want to come with us, then come, but don't slow us down. And don't injure Hikari. We need as little wounds as possible to get all the way to Mount Steel's Summit." Shinji headed off in the direction of the mountain, and May got off of me, using her tail to get me off of my back since my arms were too puny to get myself off of the ground without assistance. We walked for about four hours before finally reaching the base of the mountain.

"Well, here we are!" May said, grinning widely.

"Yes! Here you are! And Shinji, you are a rude little snot!" The three of us sweatdropped as the Dugtrio popped out of the ground yet again. "Talking about people behind their backs! How rude! Now, if you would be so kind, my son is still trapped on the Summit of this mountain, which is floor number nine! Now go save my son from that blasted Skarmory, or your names shall be detested for your cowardice!" The Dugtrio went under the ground, and the three of us sweatdropped yet again before entering the mountain.

It seemed that Shinji had emptied the supply box except for a few Oran Berries, Apples, and Reviver Seeds so we'd have more room for items. As we treked to the stairs, I picked up several items and managed to defeat a few Aipom and Buneary. We went up the stairs to the next floor, and were lucky enough to pop up into a room filled with items and a nearby pair of stairs which we took after we had gathered the items. We weren't very lucky on the third floor, however, since we went all around the floor just to find out that the stair room was next to the one we had came out of, and that we had chosen the wrong direction.

The fourth floor was fairly easy. There were some Zigzagoon and Aron, but I defeated the Aron with my Ember and Shinji took out the Zigzagoon. May also managed to be defeated in this room, taking one our Reviver Seeds so that we only had one left. Shinji was annoyed. I saw my first Orbs on this floor, as well. May explained Orbs to me, telling me most of the basic common Orbs and a few of the Rare ones. One the fifth floor, we stopped for a break and each had an Apple before continuing on the quest to the final floor.

On the sixth floor, May was defeated again, and took our last Reviver Seed with her. Shinji yelled at her, and I threw an Ember at Shinji in defence of May, which he countered with a Razor Leaf. May broke the both of us up with Shock Wave, and I had to eat an Oran Berry because I didn't have as strong as a resistance to electrical attacks like Shinji did. We headed up to the seventh floor and were ambushed by a team of three Scyther. May and I had no problem, since I was a fire type and May had that awesome Shock Wave attack. Shinji, on the hand, did have a problem, and had to be saved by my Ember. I did a victory dance because I got to save Shinji. He Razor Leafed me. I fireballed him. May had to Shock Wave us again.

I ate an Oran berry as we headed up to the second to last floor, wondering why a Skarmory would kidnap a Diglett, and how it even managed to pick the burrowing Pokemon up. We finally reached the stairs, and headed up to the Summit.

"Oi, Takeshi! Where are you?" May shouted.

"May? Is that you? I'm over here!" A voice shouted. I spotted the Diglett and headed over to save him. Or I would have, had there not of been this huge canyon in the way. May ran over to the canyon, while Shinji calmly walked over.

"Wow! It's huge!" May exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"I can't even see the bottom!" I said, peering over. "I wonder how far down it goes?"

"Only one way to find out." Shinji said, smirking. "Well, unless you feel like commiting suicide, that is." And with that, he hacked some spit over the cliff.

"Nasty!" May whined, and I whined right with her.

"Yeah!"

"Meh. Shut up and listen." Shinji said, listening for the splat sound that was going to come. I think we waited for about thirty seconds before we heard it.

"Woah." Was all that May could say. Hey, that rhymed!

"That's a _long_ way down." I said. Shinji nodded in agreement.

"Um..hello? I don't know if you've noticed me or not, but...CAN YOU GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND SAVE ME?!" The Diglett screeched.

"Well, we _would_ come over there and save you, but there's just this canyon that's in the way. Obviously." Shinji said blandly.

"Aye. And now you have one more problem to take care of." A voice said from above. It was a Skarmory.

"I am Lord Potato, and you are trespassing on my land!" The Skarmory declaired. There was a definete quite, with the only sound being the cricket Pokemon making their mating call (Or was that a weather forecast?) in the background before May and I burst out laughing and Shinji was trying as hard as possible not to do the same but failing.

"W-w-what k-k-k-inda name is L-l-lord Po-po-po-tato!" I chriped, laughing like a maniac. Lord Potato glared at us.

"I'll have you know that that was my father's name!" The Skarmory proclaimed. After a while, we finally recovered from our laughing fit.

"So, Lord Potato, can we have Takeshi back?" May asked, smiling.

"No." Lord Potato said flatly.

"What? Why not?" I whined.

"He is my supper. But if you want him back, I could eat one of you instead." The Skarmory said, smiling. I sweatdropped.

"I think not." May and I replied blandly yet simutaniously. Shinji stepped forward, arms crossed.

"Listen here, Vegitable Boy. We will battle you for Takeshi. If you win, you eat him. If we win, Takeshi comes back with us." Shinji bargained. Lord Potato glared at Shinji before thinking it over, while in the background Takeshi looked utterly horrified.

"Shinji! We can't do that!" I said.

"Well would you like to be Skarmory food instead?" The purple Treecko shot back. I frowned before shaking my head no.

"Very well. I shall partake in this battle over the Diglett." The Skarmory agreed, nodding his head. We stood there for a while, waiting for someone else to make the first move. We didn't have to wait long, however. Shinji had gotten impatient and had thrown a Quick Attack at the Skarmory, followed by a Razor Leaf. I charged in next, sending a fireball at the large Steel bird, which flew up after it realized it was going to be attacked again. May hit the bird with a Shock Wave, but it only slightly irritated the Steel flyer.

Lord Potato dove down at Shinji with a Wing Attack, and I shot an Ember at the bird as it came down and it scorched Potato's wing, causing him to recoil in pain and fly back up. Potato redirected it's attack at me, while Shinji and May hit the Skarmory with Razor Leaf and Shock Wave. The bird screeched in pain, and sent a Steel Wing at May many times, which caused the Skitty to return back to her home. Now it was just Shinji and me.

Shinji Razor Leafed the Skarmory as I Embered it, but it dodged and aimed at Shinji with a Wing Attack. While it had it's back to me, I aimed another Ember at it and it hit. Unfortunetly, this caused the bird to slam into Shinji. Shinji kicked the Skarmory off and shot a glare at me. I sweatdropped. We didn't have time to be annoyed at each other, as Lord Potato was up again and was going to Steel Wing me. I shot an Ember at his face, while Shinji shot a Razor Leaf at his back. The combined attacks caused the flying type to hit the ground and pass out for a few seconds.

"Well, it looks like you have won. Take your friend back. I guess I'll just look for food elsewhere. By the way, can I join your Team?" The Skarmory asked. I looked over at Shinji, who was thinking it over. Shinji eventually nodded and the Skarmory almost hugged Shinji but Takeshi interupted.

" 'Cuse me, but is there any way that you could save me?" the Digglet asked, looking like it was about to beat something to a pulp. The three of us sighed.

"Can you go get him, Potato?" I asked. The steel bird shook his head.

"Negative, Madame Torchic. The battle roughed me up quite a bit. I won't be able to fly for a few hours because of the burns." The Skarmory replied.

"BZZT BZZT BZZT HE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO HELP BUT BZZT BZZT BZZT WE CAN!!" A voice said. We looked behind us to see two Magnemite. "BZZT BZZT BZZT WE SHALL HELP BZZT BZZT BZZT!!" And so the Magnemite flew over the large canyon and took the Diglett back over.

"Thank you, y'all." Takeshi said, before burrowing back home.

"Odd." Was all I said.

"Very." Potato agreed. We headed back home, and Slate gave us 500 Poke before taking his son back home. The Magnemite remained, as did Potato since he was now part of the team. We all stood there for a while doing nothing.

"Listen, Magnemite, do you want to join Team TorchWood?" Shinji asked.

"BZZ BZZ BZZ WHY DO YOU ASK BZZ BZZ BZZ" The Magnemite asked. Shinji sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them.

"Look, as much as I hate to admit it, we couldn't have compleated this mission without you and it'd be easier if you were there to help us again." Shinji explained. The Magnemite thought it over.

"BZZT BZZT BZZT WE WOULD LOVE TO, BUT DO YOU HAVE A PLCE WHERE WE COULD STAY BZZT BZZT BZZT" The Magnemite asked.

"Hikari's house?" Shinji asked.

"Say WHAT? No! They'll stay at YOUR house, Shinji!" I screeched at the Treecko. Potato and the Magnemite sweatdropped.

"I'll take that as a no." Potato said, laughing. "It doesn't bother me if I have to sleep outside in Shinji's yard for a while, but I don't know about you two Magnemite."

"BZZT BZZT BZZT HAVE NO FEAR, WHENEVER YOU NEED US WE SHALL BE NEAR, BUT TRY TO GET A PLACE FOR US TO STAY BZZT BZZT BZZT" The Mangemite said befor the pair flew away. Shinji glared at me.

"Nice going, loser." Shinji said. Potato rolled his eyes and went into Shinji's house. I fumed.

"So? What makes you think I want them there? Besides, I'm a fire Pokemon and they were steel Pokemon. There would be lots of clashes." I shot back. Shinji looked at me before smirking.

"Yeah, whatever. By the way, didn't you say when I first met you that you were Human?" Shinji asked. I thought back, and saw that I did say that.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked. Shinji crossed his arms and leaned against the mail box.

"Don't you want to go back?" I thought this over for a few minutes.

"I...don't know." I replied, looking at my feet. Shinji smirked, I could tell.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't want to go back. After all, you want to spend more time with me, right?" My head shot up.

"And just what do you mean by _that_?" I asked. Shinji's smirk grew bigger, and he started to walk over to his house.

"Oi! Tell me what you mean, you ass!" I shouted, running after him. He ignored me and shut the door to his house in my face, and I glared at the door before walking back over to my house and plopping down on my bed to think again.

_Chapter four is now compleate! Took a bit longer than expected, but it was worth it, right? It took me four hours to write this chapter. My hands hurt, I'm hungry, and I want a Dr. Pepper but I'm too lazt to go down to the basement to go get one. I went shopping for four hours today Oo and got some socks, a dvd, some other clothes, and Lost Magic for the Nintendo Ds. I haven't gotten all that far in it, but it's pretty good. I've already died like three times. Anyways, next chapter we head on down to the Dojo and we meet Kasumi and her sisters, along with Shiftry's team (Who need names) and Alakazam's team before heading off for some missons. I'm pretty far on my PMD Blue. I've gotten to the Jumpluff stuff. Well, I'm logging off. Toodles._

Wait.What

P.S.: One: Review or be Destroyed. Two: Sumbit ideas for Shiftry's name. Three: Tell me what Team Galactic's leader's name is. I don't remember XD


	5. Meet Cyrus

_**Hikari's Team TorchWood**_

_Nobody reviewed. That made me sad. A sad Wait.What doesn't want to update. But, eh, it was either this or force myself to write the next chapter of Quest. Which I have writers block on. My insperation for that fic kinda died...Meh. Anyways, I have to write the first chapter for Defensive Killer, and then work on my two-shot's second chapter. I had written another idea for a story down on wordpad, but after six weeks I could remember what was suppose to happen on the first day of school if my life depended on it. I hadn't even finished the second chapter. Hell, I hadn't even finished the first chapter. Also, I was going to add another horror fic to my collection, but I haven't worked on it lately. Disaster is coming along pretty well. I finally got a review for it, along with an alert. But my brain is kinda dead... I've also been wondering if I should post Evolution up, but chances of that're pretty slim. Gotta force myself to write the next chapter of Get Out Alive, too. Damn. I'm booked. Well, I'm going to quit ranting now and head off to the disclaimer._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, in any way, shape, or form own Pokemon or the games that spawned from the series. I do, however, own five Nintendo DS games. Oh, and did you know that they're gonna come out with another PMD game? It's gonna have all the Sinnoh pokemon in it, too. So...This is kinda based on both the Pokemon Anime and the new game. Ranting again. Sorry.

_**Chapter Five:**_ Cyrus Appears!

It was an annoyingly bright and sunny day when Hikari was quite forcibly introduced to Team Galactic. The bird Pokemon were chirping, and I had half a mind to go up and blast them with a Razor Leaf, had they not of had a Type advantage over me. I hated those stupid birds. They would always wake me up. And I liked to sleep. I wasn't lazy, no, I just liked to sleep. It was a grass Pokemon thing. That's kind of why sleep powder was created. So we could sleep. Or put others to sleep. Off topic, anyways.

I had washed my face with water from my pond before heading over to my Team mate's house. It took thirty seconds to get there, even if I was trudging at an extremely slow pace to give myself something to do before the fire type Pokemon woke up and went outside to check the mailbox. That girl sleeps for an annoyingly long time. I leaned against the gate after plucking a strand of grass from the ground and sticking it in my mouth to chew on. It was becoming a habbit.

Fifteen long and horribly slow minutes passed by before Hikari finally trudged outside.

"You're up. Good. We have work to do, so let's get going." I said. Hikari nodded eagerly.

"This is the place where Team TorchWood is located?" A voice I minorly recognised asked. I turned my head to see a sneering Gengar looking at Hikari's house disapprovingly. Behind him were a Glameow and a Stunky. Team Galactic. They had quite a few members, but now the leader and two higher ups were standing at our door. A glared at them. They weren't phased.

"Nothing's here." The Glameow, Mars, whined.

"Yeah, this place is so sad, like all the life has been drained from the poor place. I mean, just look at it! It reeks of doom and dispair!" The Stunky, Jupiter, cried with glee.

"Hn. Who would run a Rescue Team in such a dump as this?" The Gengar, the leader of the team, Cyrus, said in a distasteful manor. Ripping out his throat would be a pleasant experiance at that moment, but unfortunetly, I had to restraine myself.

"Oh, really? And just who you might be?" Hikari asked, glaring at the trio.

"Oh! A Mailbox ♥♥♥!" Jupiter cried, before dashing up to our box.

"Hmm...Interesting..." Cyrus said in a monotonus...tone...as he prowled through our box.

"Hey! Those are ours, you ass!" Hikari chirped angrily, as she flapped her wings and released a small fire ball in her anger. I smirked a bit at her obvious annoyance, but it was gone once I remembered that they were raiding our mailbox.

"Yay! Rescue offers!" Mars cheered, and Jupiter cheered with him. Cyrus stepped forward.

"We will be taking these. Good bye." I snarled.

"No you don't! Those are ours! Don't butt in!" I said ferally. Hikari flapped her wing harder.

"Yeah! Keep away, you theives!" She chirped in agreement and anger. Cyrus looked at us blandly before replying.

"It doesn't matter who does them. Only if they are done." He said as he walked away from the mailbox.

"We happen to be a Rescue Team, too." Jupiter said gleefuly. I wanted to scratch that grin off her feline face.

"But we never do good!" Mars chimed."If we have the cover of a Rescue Team, we can do more evil and actually get away with it!"

"World domination is our goal!" Jupiter chimed right back, straitening her tail out for a second before making it go back into it's normal springy position. I momentarily considered cutting off Jupiter's tail and using it as a matress after I had butchered enough of the Glameow tails off to make a bed, but that was discarded.

"You losers think you can take over the world? Please." I replied, in a now bored tone. I was going to keep calm. Bottle up enough annoyance and rage, and then lash out at them. Cyrus smirked.

"Just try to stop us, TorchWood. You shall be killed if you try, however. We are Team Galactic. Remember the name, little Hikari." Cyrus said in a smug tone before the three Pokemon darted out of our view. Hikari started to chase after them.

"Get back here!" She yelled, but quickly slowed down. "Damn. They got away. What a bunch of low lives!" I nodded my head in agreement before going to check the mailbox.

"Damn! It's empty!" I exclaimed. Hikari ran up next to me and peered inside.

"What? No! They took everything!" Hikari cried. I heard the flapping of wings, and looked to see Peliper delivering the mail. 

"Well, finally something goes right." I muttered. "Those losers from before..they had better not try this again, or they won't live long enough to try a third time." Hikari had heard me, it seems.

"Yeah, but now we can do Rescues again!" Hikari chirped happily, anger from the raid of our Rescue jobs gone. I sighed before responding.

"Guess you're right for once." I said boredly. Hikari gave me an angry look.

"What'd you say?" She squawked, looking almost murderous. I scoffed.

"You heard me." She glared a me before sending an Ember aimed at my face. I dodged, and had to dodge another one. I darted out of the fire Pokemon's yard and down to the Pokemon Square.

_That was amazingly not as torturous as I had expected it to be. But that may be because I had a script. I'm not exactly going in order with these events, as you can tell. They meet Kasumi/Misty next chapter, and she happens to be the Wigglytuff in the PMD, except for she is now a Vaporeon. They get their first Friend areas next chapter, too. And Shinji gets mad at Hikari about a chapter after that because of spending too much of their Poke on Freind Areas. This chapter was reletivly short because my brain is dead, and I got lazy. Deal with it. Next chapter will be longer and I'll add a mission. Oh, and for shameless advertising for some of my other fanfics, I am going to add a preview (well, it's really not if you've already read the prolouge) for the Prolouge of Defensive Killer. Evil computer...Going all slow and stuff..._

I don't know when I came into this world, but I know I did. I do not know my purpose, but I know I want to kill. I want to feel the blood on my skin. I want to see the blood squirt out of their bodies as they scream in pain. I want their guts to spew across the ground, marking where I have been and where I have not. I want to feel the warm blood in my mouth, the ripping flesh in my claws. I want to see the strawberry gashes along their skin, marking them for their unaviodable demise. I want their muscles and meat. I want...I want...I want to..._**Kill them all!**_

_Oh yeah, and for your sake and mine, go R&R on Disaster and the rest of my fics, or I'll be a very pissy little authoress._

_Wait.What_


	6. Meeting Kasumi and Drew

_**Hikari's Team Torchwood**_

_Damn. My stupid teachers loaded me up with loads of homeowrk. And I have two tests on Wednesday. And I need to study. And I want more Dr. Pepper but I'm too lazy to get off my rump to go get some. Also, I've heard that people are saying that the Halocaust never happened. My response to this: What..the fuck..are...you..on?! People fucking DIED, and you say that they didn't? What, they're just hiding from the world? Please. Oh. And get this. They also say that 9/11 never happened. What the fuck. These people need to just die. Seriously. Now, if they were saying something like that about Bigfoot or Aliens or Zombies or something like that, I'd understand, but 9/11? The Holocaust? God, people! How retarded can you get? I mean, I know that al your shopping and watching reality Tv is killing your last brain cells, but THIS?! That's even more stupid than Lindey Lohan, Paris Hilton, Britney Spears, and George Bush combined! Morons. Well, what about Anne Frank? Was she just a figment of our imagination? Was me spending six weeks of my life in eigth grade just for shit? I think not._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lady Wait.What does not own Pokemon or the faggots who think that the Holocaust and 9/11 never happened, and if she DID own said faggots, they wouldn't be thinking like that anymore. Because they wouldn't exist.

_**Chapter Six:**_ Friend Areas & Meeting Kasumi and Drew

Hikari had stopped chasing me a while a go. Now we were just walking through the Square, with Hikari glaring at me every so often. As we were heading nowhere in particular, I spotted one of Satoshi's friends setting up a shop. I think her name was Kasumi, but I couldn't be sure because she had just recently come from Northwind Cave. Kasumi was a Vaporeon. And upon examination of her shop, I saw a mallet. I figured it was a weapon shot and henceforth dragged Hikari over to her stand.

"Oi, Satoshi's friend!" I called. The Vaporeon truned head in my direction and glared at me.

"It's Kasumi, you rude little Treecko! And how d'you know that I'm Satoshi's friend, anyways?!" Kasumi growled, and I saw her tail move over to the mallet.

"Satoshi said that he had a Vaporeon friend coming to the Square. I figured you might be said Vaporeon. Selling weapons, or what?" I asked, trying to be disinterested. Kasumi cocked an eyebrow.

"Satoshi told you? Meh. And no, I'm not selling weapons. I'm selling Friend Areas." Kasumi slapped her tail against the ground annoyingly.

"What're Friend Areas?" Hikari asked, with a confused look on her face. Well, at least Hikari is good for something. Kasumi gave off a grin.

"Oh, who're you?" Kasumi asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I believe Hikari asked you a question, Kasumi." I said, wanting to know what Friend Areas were myself. Kasumi glared at me.

"Oh, shut up, you dumb Treecko!" she snapped before smiling and talking back to Hikari. Was it just me, or does this girl have a slightly psychotic sense to her? "Hikari, was it?" Hikari nodded eagerly. "Okay then. Friend Areas are homes for Pokemon that join your Rescue Team. If you have lots of Friend Areas, more Pokemon can join your team and You'll have a better range of usable Pokemon at your hands to use to help you in Dungeons. I guess since it's your first time I can give you a few free."

"Really? That'd be awesome!" Hikari chirped happily. Kasumi nodded and grinned.

"BBZT BZZT BZZT BZZT IF YOU ARE GIVING AWAY FREE FRIEND AREAS BZZT BZZT BZZT CAN YOU GIVE ONE TO THE POWER PLANT AND THE SKARMORY FRIEND AREA BZZT BZZT BZZT" I turned to see the two Magnemite from before and Potato standing nearby. Kasumi's grin grew wider and she nodded.

"Sure! And I'll throw in Energetic Forest, Transformation Forest, and Buea Planes as well. Le'mme go back here for the paperwork crap." Kasumi disapeared into the tent behind her and returned a few minutes later with a big stack of paperwork. "So, who's the male co-leader?" Potato, Hikari, and the two Magnemite pointed at me. Well, the Magnemite tried to. Didn't work out so well.

"You're joking, right?" I asked, sweatdropping. Kasumi grinned evilly.

"Nope. Sorry. But not really." Kasumi shoved all the paperwork into my hands. I sighed and grabbed a pen as Kasumi used her tail to point out where I should sign. "Well, that's all!" Kasumi cheerfully said thirty minutes later. Only one Magnemite wanted to join now, and his name happened to be Sang. After realizing he was part of the group, he and Potato flew off. I dragged Hikari off to the Post Office. We filled out more paperwork for missons (If I had know there was goig to be this much paperwork, I'd never had made a Rescue team), and headed off for Thunderwave Cave.

As we headed down to Thunderwave Cave, May yet again popped out of the bushes to stop us from abandoning her. Not that we would. Well, I might, but Hikari wouldn't. We continued our journey to Thunderwave Cave. By the time we go there, it was about noon. We were getting faster, to say the least.

We had about three missions. One was to deliver an Oran Berry to a Piplup, another was to save a Pidgey, and the final one was to save a Vulpix.

On the first floor, we found a large haul of items. Most of the items were Berries, Poke, and Gavlerocks. We also managed to find the stairs pretty quickly. The second floor was the first misson. We quickly found the Pilup and delivered the Oran Berry, and went off to find the next flight of stairs. As we did so, however, a Poocheyna darted out and Tackled Hikari.

"Oi, watch it, you ass!" Hikari swore, before sending an Ember at the canine, who dodged easily. The canine Pokemon tossed it's abnormaly long fur out of it's eyes and scoffed.

"Please. So childish that you can't even take a Tackle without cursing?" I felt my eye twitch at the mutt's comment, and sent a newly learned Bullet Seed at it, who was caught off guard at my attack and didn't manage to escape the attack without being hit. The mutt glared at me, before it's eyes widened in shock.

"Shinji?" The mutt asked dumbly.

"That's my name. What's it to you?" I asked, before shooting off another Bullet Seed.

"Don't you remember? It's Drew, you ass! Quit firing at me!" The mutt cried. I stopped shooting, eyes slightly widening.

"Drew? From Joyous Tower?" I asked. The mutt nodded. Hikari and May looked at me in confusion.

"You know this guy, Shinji?" Hikari asked frowning. I nodded. We dropped our battle stances.

"You made a Rescue Team?" Drew asked. I gave a mild nod. Drew smikred.

"Great. Can I join?" _Why would he want to join?_ I questioned, but May and Hikari had already agreed to letting him on the team. I was outnumbered, and I might get Embered if I didn't let him, anyways. I sighed.

"Sure, whatever." Drew smirked.

"Goodie. Now what?" He asked.

"Now we find the stairs." I said, and walked off in a random direction. The others followed. We found the stairs and went up them to find our next client. We saved him, and headed to the stairs which were located in the same room. We went up them, and on to our next client. This one was a bit harder. Our client was a Vulpix, and was surrounded by a horde of grass Pokemon. Luckily, seeing as I was a grass Pokemon myself, I was able to go in and get the Vulpix out of the swarming Pokemon. We headed back to the Post Office, and got our Rewards.

It was as we headed to the base when we realized we didn't have a Friend Area for Drew. May offered to let him stay at her house as she had an extra room. Drew agreed and left me with Hikari.

"Oi, Hikari." I randomly asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" Hikari asked, grinning for some unknown reason that I most likely don't want to know.

"Do you really think you were a Human?" I asked, remembering last night and the day we first met. Hikari stared at me blankly for a few seconds.

"Of course! I don't relly remember what went on when I was Human, but I know I was once a Human. I can just tell." Hikari said, looking over at the now setting sun. I gave a mildly questioning look.

"You sure you're not just crazy or something?" I asked. Wrong question. Hikari looked ready to Ember me. I sighed. "Well, whatever. Think we'll see Team Loser again?" Hikari's exression went from angry, to confused, to realization.

"Y'mean Team Galactic? I dunno. Maybe. Hope we don't, though. They were mean." Hikari frowned. It was quite for a while before I piped up again.

"That Kasumi was a psycho." I muttered, loud enough for her to hear. Hikari sweatdropped.

"Y'know, you need to stop judging people on first meetings. Takes time to get to know a person." Hikari said blandly. I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you might be right. But if that's true, then you might turn out to be a psycho just like her." She gave off a murderous glare, and a dashed to the saftey of my house. Hikari threw a rock at me like she had befoe, and it missed. "You really need to work on you aim, Hikari!" Hikari cried in frustration, before stomping into her house.

_w00t! Chapter six is up! Teh awesomeness! I'm gonna go work on my homework crap, so make me feel better about being overloaded by dropping a review on this story and my other ones as well. Shun the non-believers of the Holocaust and 9/11!_

_Wait.What_


	7. Kasumi in Trouble! Meet Team Elite!

_**Hikari's Team TorchWood**_

_I'm hyped up on caffiene, so this might be totally crack induced. But then again, when isn't any of my work crack induced? Even if I don't do crack, it's still crack induced! I ain't on crack! I'm on caffiene! Btw, did you know that caffiene is actually a drug? -gasp- Anyways, I was browsing one of my website's guestbooks the other day, and boy was I pissy afterwards. For starters, so lame-ass flamer had managed to link one of my old acounts to the site, and called me a whore because I couldn't write very well. And so, now I'm back to my original standing of where humans should die because they fire around unneeded comments, control others, lower other's ego's for their own amusement, and a whole bunch of other things. I mean, I may have been a newbie that totally sucked at wrighting and stuff, but seriously. That was a totally unneeded comment. And it was immature. I was a damn newbie at writing, and quite frankly, I sucked badly. I know that. But since then I have mainly improved. Well, I hope so. Anyways, school has been realy hectic, and updating other fics has kept me from this one. And I found a site, Anime-Eden, where you can download Anime and Manga, which I have been doing with a few series. I was bummed when I found out they didn't have Otogi Zoshi. But I managed to check out that Death Note series, and I want to read the other volumes._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Oculto: Wait.What not own Pokemon.

_**Chapter Seven:**_ Kasumi in Trouble! Piroko's Problem!

When I woke up that morning, Shinji wasn't waiting for me like usual. Instead, I was attacked by a Skitty that I had come to know as May. She looked like she had been crying recently, or she was just sick with something that made her eyes go blood-shot, made her face go redder than usual, make her nose drown the world in mucus, and made her sob uncontrolably. I'm pretty sure it was the first option. I frowned, wondering what could've happened to poor May. After all, it's not like she did anything wrong, and the only person in her house is...Drew! That jerk! What did he do to May?

"What did Drew do, May?" I asked, angry and worried. May looked at me like I was moronic. Shinji suddenly walked through the gate, and shoved the Skitty out of the way, which caused May to start crying again.

"Drew didn't do anything! It was me who was bad to Kasumi! I got into an arguement with her, and we both decided to go home by ourselves, and she hasn't come back!" May sobbed. I stood there, confused. May knew Kasumi? Shinji sighed.

"Did you go out and search for her?" He asked. May shook her head. Shinji sighed again, and a chuckle came from behind him.

"Aww, poor wittle Skitty. Did your widdle fwiend get wost?" A familar voice said.May turned around, angry, and Shinji and I walked up to the gate to see who it was. It was Mars! Cyrus and Jupiter were there, too. They all had their paws crossed over their chests, and were sporting a smug smirk.

"We'll find your friend, little Skitty, if you'll pay us." Jupiter said, her long tail swishing behind her. I looked over at May, who had an uncertain and worried look on her face.

"But, I have no money. I spent it all on supplies for missons yesterday." May replied, looking down at the ground. Cyrus's smirk grew bigger.

"Well then, I suppose you'll just have to join Team Galactic as payment." Cyrus said. May was horrified.

"But I'm already part of a Rescue Team!" May protested.

"Well, then. I suppose you'll have to quit." Mars sneered. Shinji scoffed.

"I've heard enoguh. You three losers aren't taking the misson, Hikari and I will." Shinji said, as he stopped leaning on the brick gate, his paws over his chest and chewing on a piece of grass. Cyrus scowled.

"Very well. We shall have a race, then." The Gengar said, smirking. My eyes grew wide.

"Wha? No, we're taking the misson!" I stuttered. Cyrus glared at me disapprovingly. I frowned.

"It doesn't matter who does the misson, just that it is done. Now, where is your friend located?" Cyrus asked May. May frowned, but told him anyways.

"She was lost in the Sinister Woods. We were pretty deep in, so i'd guess she'll be around the heart of the forest." May said unhappily. Cyrus gave a sly smile.

"Very well, then. The race will to be the first to find Kasumi. Whoever finds her first is the keeper of the Skitty." With that, the Gengar sunk into the earth, causing his two lackies to go into panic, before setting off to the SInister Woods themselves. I frowned. This wasn't good. If they won, what'd happen to May? Then I remembered something.

"Uh, Shinji?" The purple Treecko looked at me. "Weren't you going to beat them to a pulp the next time you saw them?" A look of realization crossed over Shinji's face, and he whacked his paw into his face.

"Damnit, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Shinji muttered. I laughed nervously.

"Well, I thought you already knew. That, and I just remembered that myself." Shinji looked at me in disbelief, before slamming his paw into his face again. May and I sweatdropped. "Uh, right. Well, I'm gonna go buy supplies now!" I said, as cheerful as possible, before walking down the path to the Square. I heard Shinji sigh behind me, before he set off walking behind me. May also decided to come with us. Shinji and Jessie (or was it James? I can never tell those two Persain apart!) argued on the price of the supplies, until finally Jessie gave Shinji the price he wanted. The we headed to the Post Office. Now there was Escort missons. Shinji chose a few, and told May to go fill out the paperwork, which she actually agreed to. I guess May was taking the Kasumi thing pretty hard. I frowned and looked at the ground as we walked back to the Torchwood Base. I bumped into a Kelclon because of this. I started to apologize, but he wasn't paying any attention to me. Only the scene in front of me.

"Please, you must help my friend, Gary!" A Jumpluff pleaded. The Shiftry scoffed.

"Yeah right. The reward isn't good enough. Go find someone else." Gary sneered, crossing his leaf blades over his chest. The two Nuzleaf behind him nodded in agreement. I decided to name the oddly colored one Bob, and the normally colored one Bill. Bob stepped forward.

"Now, if you could raise the reward, Piroko, we could easily do the misson." Bob sneered in the Jumpluff's, Piroko, face. Piroko took a wary step backwards.

"What do you all think you are doing?" A voice from behind the Jumpluff boomed. Everyone turned to look at the one who had spoken. It was a Gallade. Behind him stood a Hippodwon and a Houndoom. Everyone gasped, even Shinji who was standing a few feet in front of me. Who were these guys? Many whispers followed. 'Look, it's Team Elite', 'Wow, is that really Nentou?', 'Moto is so cute!', 'Terra is awesome!'. Everyone seemed to know these guys. Shinji looked back at me. He had a we-gotta-beat-these-guys look on his face.

"Er, we were just helping out our friend Piroko!" Bill exclaimed. Gary nodded, while Bob stood there frozen.

"That isn't what it sounded like to me." The Hippodwon muttered. The Houndoom nodded.

"Aye. It sounded like all ye wanted to do was obtain a reward, Team Leaf." The Houndoom said. Gallade crossed his arms and looked at the rescue team in front of him.

"A Rescue team should always help one in need, not themselves." Gallade boomed. The nut Team shrunk back.

"Y-yes sir." Gary stuttered, before he and his team fled. The Gallade gave a sharp nod, and headed to the post office. As they walked by, people turned and stared. When Gallade walked by me, a look of shock came onto his face, and he stopped. Houndoom and Hippodwon stopped as well, a confused expression etched onto their faces. Gallade put his face into mine and examined it.

"You are not a normal Torchic, are you?" Gallade asked. I shook my head. A perplexed look crossed the psychic's face, before he stood up. "Very well, then. Moto, Terra, let's go." The hippo and canine nodded, and walked after their leader, but not without sparing me a glance.

"Uh, what was that all about?" I asked. Everyone stared in shock except for Shinji. "And who were those Pokemon?" Everyone minus Shinji face vaulted.

"You mean you don't know who they were?!" The Square screeched at me. I shook my head. A Gloom sighed.

"That was Team Elite. They're one of the best Teams around. They happen to be Gold rank. The only ones who are a higher rank that them are Team Waterleaf and Team Tohya. The Gallade's name is Nentou. He's the leader. Terra the Hippodwon is the co-vice president. Moto, the Houndoom, is the other co-vice president." The Gloom explained. I nodded, absorbing all the new information.

"What about those other Teams you mention? Waterlog and Tomya?" The Kelcon I had run into earlier sweatdropped.

"You don't know anything, do you?" It asked. I sweatdropped, remembering that shinji had once said that. I shook my head no."Team Waterleaf is run by Sanyo the Swampert and Kabuto the Magenium. They're pretty good, and started out after Team Elite. They're about Diamond rank. Team Tohya is run by Genero the Espeon and Logan the Pikachu. They started out after Team Elite as well, and even more after Team Waterleaf. They have Platinum rank. Team Tohya and Waterleaf have sort of a rivalry, but it helps them do better. Understand now?" I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familar Skitty.

"Hey! I did the paperwork for the misson, Hikari!" May shouted. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Huh? Why you all starin' at me like that?" She whipped out a long stick with her tail. "Stay back, foul beasts!" I looked

over at Shinji, who was sweatdropping.

"Why did I let you talk me into letting her on the Team again?" Now it was my turn to sweatdrop.

_Ah, the much anticipated update! I better get some reviews for this. It was sort of an ass to write._

_**Nentou - Japanese for Mind**_

_**Moto - I can't remember what language it was, but it means fire.**_

_**Terra - Latin for Earth**_

_**Genero - Latin for Create**_

_Well, Wait.What signing out. Leave a review, or I'll be pissy and won't update for another month._


	8. Enter Sinister Woods! Search for Kasumi!

_**Hikari's Team Torchwood**_

_I can't wait for PMD 2! Anyways, I've been playing PMD with Team Hebi for a while, and man is it challeging! I really hate the Sky dungeon...Anyways, I managed to get two DW games! Yay! But I feel like an idiot! No so yay! ALso, I want pizza..And will you all shut up about my choices in Pokemon for the main cast? Sheesh...Review or I'll kill you all. And while you're at it, review for Jhoto. And Disaster. Because those two fics need love. Jhoto more than Disaster._

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned them, do you really think i'd make the events? Hell no, I don't own them.

_**Chapter Eight:**_ Enter the Sinister Woods! Drew's First Mission! Enter Satoshi and Oculto!

After we picked up supplies, we headed towards home with determination. We would need careful planning for this mission. Team Galactic was in for a little dose of revenge. We started planning the second we reached Hikari's house. Hikari seemed to just want to storm in, kick Team Galactic's asses, and save Kasumi. There was a few problems with that. We added a few Reviver Seeds to each of our packs as well as Oran Berries, Apples, and the standard things needed for extra important missions. Well, this was our first extreme mission, so we were lacking in the ideas for extreme mission supplies, but we prepared just in case we had to battle Team Geeks.

We set off down the road to the Sinister Woods, only to be stopped by three Pokemon who were in the middle of the road. Drew, May, and...him. My eye twitched as soon as I saw that annoying red and blue hat and the dumb grin. The Pikachu gave a friendly wave, and I glanced over at Hikari. She had confusion all over her face. What I'd give to know what she was thinking...

Satoshi ran ahead of the two other Pokemon and up to Hikari and I. I tried to resist strangling the Pikachu with my paws. Wasn't failing so far...

"Hey, Shinji!" Satoshi greeted annoyingly, grinning like a maniac. "We decided that it would be best if we all came to help find Kasumi!" My eye twitched again, and I crossed my arms.

"Whatever. Just don't get in our way." I spat. Hikari looked over at me, confused and some other emotion I couldn't decipher. Satoshi frowned.

"Hey, if you don't like it, why don't you just say something?!" Satoshi yelled. Drew Tackled him, effectivly shutting the yellow moron up.

"Shinji, I know you and Satoshi don't get along, but I thought that the more people there were, the better chance we'd have of finding Kasumi before...well, you know..." May explained. I sighed, while Hikari's face brightened.

"Don't worry, May! This was a good idea! I don't know who the Pikachu is, but an extra helper will defenetly be okay, right Shinji?" Hikari said enthusiastically, looking at me. Well, she had certainly cheered up that irritating Skitty, but did she have to drag me into it...?

"Whatever. Let's just get going." I said before I walked down the road to the Sinister Woods. Whoever the hell named places was certainly not very creative...Hikari gave an apologetic smile at May before trying to catch up with me. Satoshi got up from his place in the dirt after Drew got off of him in started following us. Too bad he hadn't stayed there. He would've fit there perfectly.

Two long hours later, we were standing right outside the Sinister Woods.

"Okay, let's search as far as we can. We'll meet up in the middle of the forest in two hours." I explained. Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we might as well go in pairs to back each other up." Hikari suggested. I smirked, feeling a plan coming up.

"Drew with May and Hikari with me. Let's go." I turned and started walking towards the woods, when Satoshi piped up like I knew he would.

"Wait, so I don't get a partner?" He asked.

"Of course, dumb ass. Your electricity can take out multipul oponents at once." I explained with a laugh. Hikari aised an eyebrow, but kept quite. Wish I was a Psychic Pokemon for numerous reasons. Being able to injure Satoshi easier one of them...Hikari followed after me as I walked into the woods. We walked quietly, searching. It wasn't an uncomfortable quiet. At least for me it wasn't. And then Hikari screamed...I rushed to see what was wrong, and saw that she was surrounded by Water type Pokemon. I swore, and threw a few Razor Leafs and the Pokemon. A few of them hit, but they missed an extremely agile Mudkip. The Mudkip turned and Headbutted me. I mentally swore as I flew back, before charging at the mud fish. My hands started to glow, and I smirked. Absorb was a very useful technique, for recovery and energy theft. I stole a good dose of the Mudkip's energy and healed myself.

Hikari was having a bit of a problem on her own. She was still surrounded by the water Pokemon. She used Focus Energy, and then started Pecking off the water Pokemon since her normal Ember wouldn't work.Her hyped up Peck took out a few Pokemon with one hit, but there were some who were strong enough to not go down with one strike. One of them was another Mudkip. I rushed over, sending off Razor Leafs and sucking energy to heal my wounds and hers with Absorb. In the back of my mind, a plan was begining to form. I stole some energy from some of the Water Pokemon losers, and then turned the Absorbed energy into little bombs. Quite fun, actually. Hikari, unfortunately, got caught up in one of the blasts from my Absorbing Bombs and lost her Focus Energy. She was slowed down, and the Water Pokemon took advantage of this by blasting her with Water Guns. I swore, knowing that she couln't take that many at once. Just as most of them were about to hit, the water blasts exploded because of a green blur. When the green blur stopped, it took the form of a familiar bug.

Oculto the Scyther.

Oculto smirked, and charged at the Water Pokemon, using Slash and Fury Cutter. I grinned for a moment, and tossed Hikari an Oran Berry. She was healed, and grinned. She used Focus Energy once again, and then charged at the opposing Water Pokemon, her beak shining. I started taking out some more Water Pokemon myself. A few minutes later, all the Water Pokemon were fleeing or out cold. Oculto walked over to me, grinning like a maniac.

"Oculto greets Shinji." My eye twitched. He still spoke in third person, it seemed. Hikari walked over as well, curious to know who this Scyther was. As expected, she asked who the Scyther was. Oculto's grin grew wider, and he introduced himself to Hikari.

"So, Oculto. Why did you help us?" Hikari asked. Oculto laughed.

"Oculto saw you outnumbered. Oculto know Shinji good fighter, but Oculto think that it good idea to help friend." The Scyther replied. Hikari smiled.

"Well, thanks! I would of fainted for sure had you not of shown up!" Oculto nodded, then looked into the forest.

"Oculto want to know why Shinji and friend in forest."

"A fellow Rescue Team member's friend in suposedly lost in the forest. We're trying to find her." I explained as quickly as possible."We need to find her before Team Galactic does." Oculto nodded, understanding.

"Oculto shall help then."

"Does this mean you'll join our Rescue Team?" Hikari asked. Oculto laughed and nodded.

"For the moment Oculto shall join. Let us go find friend of friend." Hikari and I nodded.

"Let's go!"

We set off, ready to find Kasumi and battle anyone who challenged us.

_Review, or I'll hold this fic hostage. And while you're at it, review on Jhoto. I'm off, bye!_


	9. May's Annoyance, Drew's Boredom!

_**Hikari's Team Torchwood**_

_I got my first flame! Yay! But it was a really crappy one. I also got a ton of annoymous reviews, which made me happy. Also, we get pizza for lunch today! And I got two new GBC games, and they're really fun! Everything's going great so far today! Now if only people would review on Jhoto...Anyways, it seems that the PokeArchieves go a hellouva lot faster, which annoys me to no end. Anyways, we're off to see Kasumi and kick Team Galactic's asses! Hi ho Shinji!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wait.What does not own Pokemon, sadly, but if she did, well DP would have more Fire-type Pokemon. And there would be a dolphin Pokemon. And a Tiger Pokemon. And this would actually be a video game. And they'd make newer versions of Yellow as well as the GSC versions...

_**Chapter Nine:**_ Annoyance of May! Drew's Boredom!

That bloody Skitty was either crying or laughing. One of the two, off and on. And it was starting to piss me off. Why the hell did Shinji make me team up with this blob of pink? I'd rather be the Pikachu's partner, at least he wasn't useless. My ears perked up. I had heard something to my left. I told May to shut up. The moron asked me why. I sweatdropped.

"Because heard something! Now shut up and prepare for battle!" May nodded and looked around the wooded area. Then they pounced. 'They' were a bunch of Pidgey and Starly. I think I saw a few Tallow as well. The bird Pokemon went into a dive bomb, heading staight for me and May. I prepared to use Tackle, while May started to glow yellow. I wonder what she's up to...

I took out a few Pidgey, but we still had a large amount to go. Damn, what was this? A monster house? No, they wouldn't have monster houses here...Why were there so many? I frowned as a Starly came at me with an Ariel Ace. I prepared for the hit, but a lightning bolt struck the bird Pokemon down. It slumped down to the ground, as well as a few other Pokemon who were unlucky enough to get hit by the electrical attack. I looked over at May, who was grinning.

"How do you like my Shock Wave?" She asked. My eyes widened. She knew Shock Wave? How the hell did she learn that? I didn't have time to ponder that, because a few Tallow were coming at me with some Gusts and Wing Attacks. A small blue beam shot out and made some frozen birdies, as I charged, ready to Bite anything that came up. May shot up and hit a few of the birds with Iron Tail. Man, she really needs to stop using all those TMs...A few of the bird Pokemon slammed into the ground. Note to self: May is not a weak and worthless Skitty...Beware of her temper...

I barely dodged a Peck, and wound up with a nice little gash on my back. I Growled, and started using Tackle on every airborne Pokemon in sight. Five long and horribile minutes later, we were begining to lose. I smirk. Now would be a perfect time to practice _that_ technique. I take a few seconds to focus, and some orbs that kept changing colors surrounded me. I smirked once again, and sent off my Hidden Power. It hit many of the intended Pokemon, but it also hit May's tail. She was not very pleased and Growled. Her tail glowed in white light, and she struck a nearby bird Pokemon, a very unlucky Tallow, with an Iron Tail. Then her fur started to glow yellow again. Holy hell. Better not ever hit her tal again if she's gonna get this pissed. I had to hit the deck as a large Shock Wave shot out from May, causing all the bird Pokemon to faint. May stood there huffing before plopping down. I took a look around at our surroundings. Holy crap...

There were smouldering trees everywhere, and the scent of burning wood was heavy. Electricy plus wood usually equal fire...which could be very bad. My eyes widened. Damn her and her recklessness! She could atract even more powerful Pokemon looking for a fight like that! I quickly got up and darted over to her. I tried to get her up, but she is heavy. May hissed at me. My eye twitched again.

"You moron! Get up! You might've attracted more Pokemon to us with that reckless Shock Wave of yours, and you and I both know we won't be able to take any stronger Pokemon out without a break somewhere safe, now get up!" I yelled. Her eyes started to water. Damnit. If she cries, she'll attract more Pokemon! My eye twitched, and I walked over to her tail and Bit it. She yelped and got up. Time to drag her off...

Later that day, we had managed to get a bit farther into the forest and hadn't run into any major Pokemon. We found an Oran Berry tree and ate a few Oran Berries before continuing on our quest to find May's friend. Honestly, no one could be worse than May here...Even more so when she started asking me questions.

"Where you from?" She asked from beside me. My eye twitched once more. Why did I join Shinji's Rescue Team again? Oh, yeah...They were pretty strong...And May was cute when her mouth was shut...

"Joyous Tower." I answered boredly.

"Why were you in that other dungeon, then?" May asked as she jumped over a log. Stupid Skitties and their curiousity and...

"Home was boring. Wanted to travel." I replied as I used Frustration on a Caterpie that had gotten in the way.

"Why?"

"Because the only other thing I had to do was listen to that bloody Murkrow go on and on about pizza..." May raised an eyebrow.

"Why did he talk aboput pizza? What is pizza for that matter?" May spashed through a puddle, and got some water on my coat. Must...resist...killing...

"I don't know the answers to either of those questions..." I answered as I hopped over a very small bush.

"Am I annoying?"

"Yes." I replied without thinking. Then I realized what I said. Aw crap...If she starts crying I swear I'll...

"That's what Kasumi always said...And Shinji..." May muttered. She wasn't a very good mutterer, as I could still hear her..."Why am I so annoying?"

"Uh...um...well, you talk too much. And you have too many mood swings..." My Skitty companion glanced at me, before giving off a smile. Why the hell was she smiling?!

"Guess I'll just have to shut up then." She replied, still smiling. This girl was weird...I really hope that Kasumi is normal...

_Right. Well, I would of had this chapter up sooner, but Mom decided to drag me around shopping for a few hours. Yay. Hope this answered a few questions. Subtile bits of Contestshipping...Next it'll be more of Shinji's side again, unless I decide to give May the spotlight. Don't kill me, please...Oh yeah, and Skitties can learn all those moves. I Serebiied it. Off to write something else now.._


End file.
